Réalité Cauchemardesque
by Fanademanga
Summary: Deux personnes, deux situations différentes mais un même destin ... Auront-ils la force de se relever ou resteront-ils à terre à jamais ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Comprendre**

_Le Bonheur est un sentiment éphémère et d'une fragilité déconcertante. Il est si dur de le construire mais si facile de le détruire ...._

- Elle se réveille.

Hinata ouvrit péniblement un oeil mais le referma aussitôt, bien trop aveuglée par la vive lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Puis, encore trop faible physiquement, elle se laissa retomber dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

* * *

Hinata se réveilla doucement et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était moins vive qu'auparavant. La jeune fille en déduisit qu'il devait être tard, peut-être 20 heure. Elle remarqua le masque à oxygène qui lui recouvrait la bouche et les nombreuses perfusions qui la reliaient à d'étranges machines médicales, puis détailla, le coeur serré, la pièce. Blanc, tout était d'un blanc immaculé, du sol au plafond, des draps du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait aux machines qui servaient de mobilier à la petite chambre. Une fenêtre, sur le mur, à sa droite, lui permit de confirmer l'horaire. En effet, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son accoutrement : une longue blouse bleutée. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite à ses bras, bandés, puis à son ventre, qu'elle trouva maigre. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après son inspection, qu'elle comprit tristement qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se lever, mais elle réveilla ainsi une douleur insupportable qui se propagea dans chacun de ses membres. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues creuses pour s'écraser lourdement sur sa blouse. Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que l'un d'eux pleurait des larmes de sang. La douleur laissa place à l'angoisse, elle tenta d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La peur grandissait en elle lorsqu'enfin, une personne daigna lui venir en aide. Il s'agissait d'une jeune infirmière rousse aux yeux havane, vêtue d'une blouse rosée. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille, l'empêchant de gesticuler pour éviter que ses blessures ne se ré-ouvrent. Il fallut quelques minutes à l'aide soignante pour calmer sa patiente, à grand renfort de paroles rassurantes. Epuisée, l'adolescente retourna rapidement au royaume des rêves.

* * *

- Bip .... bip .... bip ..bip. Bip

Le bruit aigu du monitorine retentissait dans la chambre alors que la jeune fille ouvrait à nouveau les yeux, pour cette fois, contempler les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle inspira exagérément, puis expira l'air d'un seul coup.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, murmura une voix rassurante à ses côtés.

Il s'agissait de la même infirmière qu'à son précédent réveil. D'après les cernes qui tâchaient son beau visage, elle devait être exténuée.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea la Rousse en caressant tendrement les longues mèches brunes de sa patiente.

Hinata voulut lui répondre mais, ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir disparues. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus de masque sur la bouche, ce qui la soulagea légèrement.

- D'accord , acquiesça gentiment l'infirmière, peux-tu cligner des yeux ?

Hinata entreprit d'exécuter la demande et s'aperçut amèrement qu'un seul de ses yeux fonctionnait.

- Bien, lui sourit son vis-à-vis, pour « oui », tu cligneras une fois et pour « non » deux fois. As-tu compris ?

Hinata cligna une fois des yeux.

- Je vais te poser quelques questions pour tester ta mémoire, d'accord ?

Hinata acquiesça.

- Te souviens-tu de ton nom ?

La jeune fille referma une fois ses paupières.

- Bien, murmura la rouquine en complétant sa fiche. Ton âge ?

La séance continua ainsi pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière confit à Hinata un carnet et un stylo noir.

- Peux-tu m'écrire la date d'aujourd'hui ?

L'adolescente serra le stylo de sa main valide et commença à tracer maladroitement des lettres.

- « 15 juillet », lut embêtée la jeune femme. Nous sommes le 5 Octobre, ma puce.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, cela faisait donc 3 mois qu'elle dormait.

- Tu as fais une grave chute en ski, ma chérie, lui dit sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, la rousse.

Après quelques instants, Hinata reprit en main le stylo.

- Tu as ... des séquelles de cet accident ... comme tu as pu le constater ton oeil gauche est invalide ... même chose pour ta jambe droite .. ton ski ne s'est pas décroché ...et ton bras droit va guérir d'ici peu.

Hinata hocha de la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris, puis détourna la tête pour mirer la fenêtre. « Paralysé d'une jambe ... plus de sport ... plus d'attraction ... difficulté à se déplacer ... un oeil aveugle ... champ de vision rétrécis ... perte de l'usage de la parole ... » Enuméra-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- Ta famille ne devrait plus tarder, reprit l'infirmière.

L'adolescente tressaillit, déjà que son père ne l'avait pas en haute estime, là, il allait la trouver plus que pitoyable. Et il n'aurait pas tort. Hinata quémanda un miroir, la peur au ventre.

- Tu es sûre ? L'interrogea l'infirmière en arborant un moue inquiète.

Hinata acquiesça. L'infirmière se leva de son siège et s'éclipsa quelques secondes dans le couloir. Elle revint, un miroir à la main, et le tendit, anxieuse à sa jeune patiente. Celle-ci le prit délicatement à l'envers et le rapprocha lentement d'elle, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle le retourna ensuite et mira avec chagrin son reflet. « Un fantôme » voilà le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit pour se décrire. Sa peau, déjà blanche avant, était devenue cadavérique, faisant ressortir la longue traîné de sang coagulée qui coulait de son oeil gauche. Celui-ci était caché sous un épais bandeau noir. Ses joues s'étaient dangereusement creusées, devenant presque squelettiques, alors que ses cheveux ébènes avaient poussés mais avaient perdu tout leur éclat, comme son oeil droit. « Pitoyable »murmura intérieurement la jeune fille, en sanglotant.

_Comment vont réagir les parents d'Hinata ? Comment la jeune fille va-t-elle affronter la dure réalité ?_


	2. Tomber et rester au sol

_"Tomber et rester au sol" Je sais, mes chapitres ont d'étranges titres. A vous de comprendre la signification. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre hypothèse._

Bonne lecture ^^ 

**Chapitre 2: Tomber et rester au sol**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par les fins rayons blanchâtres de la Reine de la Nuit et de son fidèle Cortège. Seuls, quelques gémissements étouffés déchiraient le silence religieux qui régnait en maître dans la chambre.  
Hinata était allongée de tout son long sur le lit en fer, cherchant en vain une position confortable.

Elle aurait tant aimé se recroqueviller, enlacer son corps fébrile pour se donner un semblant de courage, une once de réconfort. Cependant, son état physique ne lui permettait en aucun cas ces gestes rassurants.

Chaque mouvement, si minime soit-il réveillait une série de douleurs intenses qui se propageait rapidement dans ses membres, déjà endoloris, lui rappelant son handicape ... lui rappelant que désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant ... que sa vie ne serait plus aussi rose ... qu'elle ne pourrait plus courir ... ni participer à ses cours de danse ... ni même avoir la force de regarder son reflet dans un miroir.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _

L'adolescente sentit ses pleurs lui brûler les joues et sa salive s'alourdir, la faisant suffoquer péniblement.

_Pitoyable. _

Hinata releva ses yeux embués de larmes et mira d'un regard blessé, l'unique fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir ... le ciel obscur étaient criblé d'une ribambelle d'étoiles .... toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres, entourant une pleine lune resplendissante. Oui ... c'était une belle nuit ... une très belle nuit même ...

L'adolescente fixait intensément la pleine lune. Après un moment passé ainsi, elle tendit lentement son bras valide dans la direction de l'astre, étira ses longs doigts fins au maximum pour tenter de l'effleurer, de le toucher, de le caresser, de le serrer contre son coeur ... pour atténuer cette douleur lancinante qui rongeait avidement son âme.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi, dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Jusqu'à ce que le soleil pointe enfin le bout de son joli minois et éclaire paresseusement la petite chambre, passant sur le mobilier puis sur le corps affaibli de l'adolescente, assise, le visage, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.  
Les flots de larmes versées la veille avaient laissé d'épaisse trainées de sang sur son beau visage pale.

Hinata regardait maintenant, indifférente le lever du soleil, perdu dans les limbes de son esprit torturé. Elle fut soudainement sortit de sa torpeur par de légers coups frappés à sa porte. Cette-dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'infirmière de la veille. Bien qu'elle l'ai entendu entrer, l'adolescente ne lui adressa aucun regard, trop absorbée par le paysage qui se dressait de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre.

L'aide soignante patienta quelques minutes en silence puis s'approcha doucement de sa patiente.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Hinata daigna enfin la regarder, mais rabaissa ensuite rapidement sa tête pour mirer ses draps blancs, encore humide de larmes.

- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, s'écria embarrassé la rouquine, en se plaquant les mains en croix sur sa bouche. Mais je pensais que .. enfin ... je vous ai entendu sangloter cette nuit alors ... je croyais que vous pouviez ... parler.

Elle gratta affectueusement le haut du crâne de sa patiente, pour lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un souffle de courage. Puis poursuivit :

- Vos parents seront là dans approximativement ... une demie heure. Il faut faire votre toilette.

Hinata approuva d'un hochement de tête et entama un geste pour se lever ... mais en vain. Elle poussa un gémissement muet et retomba lourdement sur son lit.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider ! S'exclama, surprise l'infirmière en se précipitant vers Hinata.

Elle voulu la toucher, mais l'adolescente l'a repoussa d'un geste violent de la main. Geste qui fit grimacer de douleur la gamine.

- Laissez moi vous aider, supplia l'aide soignante en s'agenouillant devant le lit.

Hinata hoqueta, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever sans aide mais sa tentative fut soldée par un douloureux échec. Abattue, la jeune fille obtempéra et se laissa guider tel un pantin par l'infirmière.

* * *

Hinata avait l'envie insupportable de ricaner, de se moquer d'elle même et de situation désastreuse. Se montrer nu comme au jour de sa naissance, l'avait profondément traumatisée, elle qui était, selon son entourage, trop pudique pour son âge  
Allongée sur son lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler avidement le ciel orageux. La pluie ne tarderait pas à s'abattre ....  
C'est en effet ce qu'il arriva quelques minutes après.

Réveillée par le grincement de la porte, Hinata détourna la tête, puis constatant que ses parents se tenaient en face d'elle, elle la baissa, honteuse.  
Des pas s'approchèrent d'elle et deux bras fins l'enlacèrent fermement, la faisant suffoquer. Hinata sentit quelques gouttes d'eau glisser dans son cou, et répondit, à l'étreinte, serrant le corps contre elle, recherchant sa chaleur.

- Mon petit bébé ... ma chérie ..., sanglota sa mère en resserrant son étreinte. Je suis désolé ... mon ange ...

L'adolescente enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Cette-dernière après quelques instants se détacha, sans trop s'écarter pour autant de sa fille.

- Ma chérie .. murmura-t-elle en passant affectueusement l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de sa progéniture. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur.

- Hum, la coupa une voix grave provenant de la porte.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux longs, attachés en une queue de cheval basse attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Ses yeux nacrés regardait la scène, gênés.

- Père, murmura poliment Hinata d'une voix morne.


	3. Allumer son phare

_Ohayo mina !  
Oublions Hinata et ses problèmes pour le moment. Je vous propose, dans ce nouveau chapitre, une tout autre situation. _

**Chapitre 3: Allumer son phare**

Kakashi Hatake était un inspecteur de police réputé au commissariat de Konoha. En effet, après 15 années de bons et loyaux services, le trentenaire arborait fièrement 5 médailles honorifiques, toutes plus que méritées. En outre, il s'avérait qu'il avait aussi un charme et une silhouette qui ne laissaient pas indifférente la gente féminine.

Ses cheveux argentés remontaient élégamment en pics sur l'un des côtés de son doux visage, faisant ressortir son teint pâle et ses petits yeux gris. Un masque sombre cachait la partie basse de son visage, conséquence d'un grave accident lors d'une enquête qu'il s'évertuait à oublier, une enquête qui avait causé la mort de ses équipiers et de beaucoup d'autres innocents. Il y avait perdu son envie de vivre. Cependant, par respect pour les défunts il avait fait le choix de survivre, même si cela lui était pénible, voir insupportable. Il s'était dès lors dévoué corps et âme à son travail, pensant ainsi pouvoir oublier l'espace d'un moment les souvenirs douloureux qui le hantaient.  
Malgré les remontrances et encouragements de son entourage, son manège désespéré dura presque 3 ans. Jusqu'à ce que son supérieur lui confit une affaire d'apparence banale et ennuyeuse : un trafique de stupéfiants. Il arrêta, comme à l'accoutumée, rapidement les dealers, un groupuscule de mafieux pouilleux sans grande importance.  
Toutefois, en quittant les lieux de l'arrestation, Kakashi remarqua un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, l'air mal en point, appuyé sur un mur. Il fixait intensément la scène des yeux, semblant foudroyer de son regard les policiers qui ligotaient les criminels.  
Intrigué, l'inspecteur se dirigea dans sa direction. Il profita de ce court déplacement pour détailler le jeune garçon.  
Il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder : plutôt grand, une silhouette à damner un saint, musclée tout en restant dans la finesse, un torse qu'on pouvait deviner bien appétissant sous une large chemise blanche, déboutonnée au niveau du col. Le regard de Kakashi continua ainsi son expédition, passant par un blue jean moulant pour finir sur une paire de basket trouées. Arrivé assez près, il releva ses yeux pour contempler la figure de son vis-à-vis.

Deux mèches brunes, plus longues que les autres, encadraient impeccablement son doux visage (que Kakashi jugea anormalement pâle) aux traits androgynes, faisant écho aux deux gouffres obscurs qui miraient désormais l'inspecteur. Ce dernier fut fasciné par la profondeur de ce regard, par cette détresse infinie, cachée par un voile d'indifférence et de fermeté.  
Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire … cela faisait bien longtemps que son coeur ne lui avait pas dicté sa conduite.  
Voyant le policier approché, le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de recul mais vacilla et se cogna violemment contre le mur. Sa main gauche se porta instantanément à son front alors que sa respiration se saccadait.  
Kakashi se précipita pour lui venir en aide mais le brun le repoussa d'un geste brusque de la main. Cependant ce simple mouvement le vida de ses dernières forces. Kakashi le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne percute le sol, inconscient. Il l'emmena à l'hôpital et resta à son chevet des jours et des jours, attendant patiemment son réveil. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que c'est qu'il devait faire.

Tandis que son protégé luttait contre un mal obscur, le policier recherchait activement son identité.  
Tâche beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. En effet, le patient semblait tout droit tombé du ciel, personne ne le connaissait, ni ne s'inquiétait de sa disparition, ce qui étonna grandement le gardien de la paix. « Un garçon aussi jeune, il doit bien avoir un foyer » Pensait-il pour se motiver.

Ce ne fut que 5 cinq jours plus tard, le jeune brun toujours inconscient, que Kakashi trouva enfin une piste : un orphelinat. Selon la directrice de l'établissement, l'adolescent se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa et devait avoir dans les 14 ans.

Il avait fugué il y a 4 ans de cela et n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Quand à ses parents, inconnus mais d'après l'orphelin, morts dans un accident de voiture.

« Il est arrivé un matin de septembre devant les portes de mon établissement, les habits en lambeaux, le visage écorché et les membres frigorifiés. Nous avons tout d'abord pensé qu'il était muet, il ne parlait pas … jamais … et puis un beau jour, il s'est énervé et a hurlé à un pensionnaire de se la fer… de se taire ! La seule chose qu'il a daigné nous apprendre ensuite était que ses parents étaient décédés, un peu plus tôt, dans un grave accident de voiture … il avait alors, selon ses dires, vagabondé pour tomber finalement sur mon orphelinat. Etrange, n'est-ce pas Kakashi-san ? …. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un soulagement de le savoir sain et sauf … demo … inspecteur si je peux vous donner un bon conseil … je sais bien qu'en le regardant … il vous est sans doute venu à l'esprit de vouloir lui venir en aide … par compassion, pitié, devoir, peu importe mais … sachez que toutes vos tentatives se solderont par un douloureux échec … ce garçon est un cas désespéré .. il ne vous apportera rien de bon, que des ennuis. Vous êtes un homme respectable Kakashi-san, ne vous salissez pas les mains pour un … délinquant comme lui, … il n'en vaut plus la peine depuis longtemps déjà ….... Vous devez me prendre pour une femme horrible … et sans coeur mais croyez en mon expérience ... J'ai essayé de l'aider par tous les moyens à ma disposition, mais plus je tentais de le sortir de son mutisme et plus il devenait violent … jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le remède miracle à tous ses maux … l'héroïne, ... le canabis … extasy et autres drogues infects qui transforment l'homme en animal sauvage sans foi ni loi. Croyez-moi inspecteur, ce gosse attire les problème comme une aimant. »

Après cet entretien, le policier aurait pu baisser les bras, laisser ce « délinquant » se démerder tout seul, mais il ne le fit pas. Non, au contraire il redoubla d'effort dans ses recherches qui restèrent cependant infructueuses.

Sasuke Uchiwa se réveilla un soir, une semaine après son arrivé à l'hôpital. Déboussolé et énervé contre l'inspecteur, il resta muet comme une tombe et ce malgré les pitreries et demandes sérieuses de l'argenté.  
Une semaine s'écoula ainsi jusqu'au jour fatidique où l'adolescent fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. La veille Kakashi avait beaucoup réfléchi et peu dormi. Le matin il s'était décidé : il allait le prendre en charge, après tout il était loin d'être majeur.

Forcé sous peine de retourner à l'orphelinat, qu'il semblait haïr d'après l'expression facial qu'il arbora à son énonciation, l'adolescent accepta la « proposition » du policier.

C'est ainsi que tout commença …  
Il fallut plusieurs mois à Kakashi pour pouvoir communiquer normalement avec son protégé, mais il ne cessait de se répéter _« le jeu en vaut la chandelle » _En effet, malgré le caractère hermétique du brun, il s'était attaché à lui, aimant sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Et puis une nuit … une nuit que le policier n'oublierait jamais ….

**Flash Back**  
Il était environ 2 heure du matin lorsque l'inspecteur pénétra enfin dans son appartement, épuisé. Il soupira en enlevant lentement ses chaussures, les délaissant dans le hall d'entrée, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain. Cependant, alors qu'il traversait un couloir, il fut surpris d'entendre un sanglot étouffé. Hésitant un instant sur l'attitude à adopter, se demandant s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le laisser seul, il se décida finalement à revenir sur ses pas. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte de son fils adoptif, la poussa précautionneusement et observa péniblement le petit corps recroquevillé sous les couvertures. Un léger gémissement retentit, faisant se serrer douloureusement le coeur du policier.

- Sasuke, tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en s'installant sans permission sur le lit de son protégé. Sasuke ?

- Où allez-vous chercher de telles conneries ? S'offusqua le brun en essuyant d'un geste violent de la main son visage.

- Sasuke, murmura l'inspecteur en fixant intensément le jeune homme, tu n'es plus seul, je suis là maintenant ...

- Et ? Cracha l'adolescent, toujours de dos à Kakashi.

- Je sais qu'on n'est pas parti du bon pied tout les deux … je sais aussi que tu as enduré d'horribles choses ...

- Abrégez ! L'interrompit d'une voix froide le brun.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis en ce moment Sasuke, admit kakashi.

- Vous êtes le premier à l'avouer, c'est bien, se moqua d'un ton acerbe le garçon.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.  
- Mais je sais ce qu'est la souffrance, petit imbécile ! ... Es-tu si aveugle et égoïste pour croire que tu es le seul à savoir ce que c'est ?! S'énerva le trentenaire en se levant du lit pour se positionner devant son protégé, le mirant avec colère.  
Elle peut prendre de nombreuses formes ... peu importe … elle restera au fond toujours la même .. c'est un poignard Sasuke .. un poignard qui lacère lentement le coeur et détruit toute forme d'espoir … si minime soit-il … murmura d'une voix sombre l'inspecteur, tout comme la haine, elle finit par te ronger entièrement, ne laissant plus qu'une âme en sang derrière elle. Oui … je sais ce que c'est Sasuke .. oh oui je sais ce que c'est … Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi … ne la laisse pas te détruite toi aussi.

Kakashi stoppa là son monologue et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. _Non, il ne laisserait plus ses proches souffrir … plus jamais ! _  
Face à la détermination sans faille de son tuteur, l'adolescent ne se rebella pas, se contentant d'encaisser les paroles sans rechigner. _Peut-être avait-il eut tort ... Peut-être existait-il bien une personne capable de le comprendre ... Non, il se le refusait, la trahison faisait bien trop mal, il le savait… il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir son goût amère … plus jamais … c'était un fléau, une maladie … alors il lui fallait se protéger … ne pas entrer en contact avec les microbes …_

- Sasuke, l'appela doucement Kakashi, le faisant de sortir de ses sinistres pensées, Je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme ton père, ni même d'avoir de l'affection pour moi, … je conçois totalement que tu puisses avoir peur de ressentir à nouveau ce genre de sentiments, ... je voudrais juste que … que tu … m'accorde un peu de confiance … tu as le droit de pleurer, je ne te blâmerais pas ...

- Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent ! Répliqua sèchement l'orphelin.

- Sottise, ... pleurer n'a jamais été une marque de faiblesse, Sasuke, ... mais un signe de maturité …

- Hn ?

- Pleurer, c'est accepter ses faiblesses et saches que même les héros en ont.

_« Mensonge » _Se répétait intérieurement l'Uchiwa _« Mensonge »_ Il le savait alors .. pourquoi .. pourquoi hésitait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il y croire ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce maudit flic lise en lui comme dans un livre ? _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Trop de sentiments contradictoires se bataillaient en lui ...  
Quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues déjà humides. _« Pourquoi ? »_

- Sasuke … murmura tendrement l'inspecteur en enlaçant son protégé.

Celui-ci, trop perturbé pour se défendre préféra se laisser faire.

- Je veux bien … vous faire un peu confiance, souffla l'Uchiwa après quelques minutes passées ainsi, avant de s'endormir.

Kakashi sourit et caressa affectueusement la masse de cheveux ébènes.

- Je suis là, tu n'es plus seul désormais ... Je serais ta lumière comme tu seras la mienne, … un phare dans l'obscurité de ta souffrance.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

Prochainement :  
- Kami-sama … Sasuke, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

_______________________________________

_Alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ?  
N'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas oublié Hinata ^^_


	4. Facilité

_Quel retard ! Je suis sincèrement désolé mais l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez-vous pendant un long, très long moment. Les chapitres seront à partir de maintenant plus fréquemment postés. Sur ce Bonne lecture, pensez à laisser des commentaires svp ^^_

**Chapitre 4 : Facilité**

Vêtu d'un simple blue jean délavé et d'une veste en cuir sombre, Kakashi déambulait tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Konoha, mirant indifféremment les hauts immeubles et les magasins en tout genre qui constituaient le centre de la ville. Une légère brise soufflait rendant cette nuit étoilée on ne peut plus agréable pour les quelques promeneurs attardés. Le trentenaire s'arrêta au bout d'une ruelle, inspirant profondément avant d'extirper un paquet de Malboro et un briquet usé de la poche de son pantalon. Il cala l'une des cigarettes dans sa bouche, l'alluma d'un geste lent puis en inspira une pleine bouffé, l'expirant ensuite en fermant les yeux de lassitude. Quelques cercles de fumée se dessinèrent dans le ciel sombre, se dissipant progressivement alors que l'inspecteur contemplait, un fin sourire aux lèvres, les constellations. Il fut cependant tiré de sa douce rêverie par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable. Soupirant bruyamment, il plongea sa main dans l'ouverture droite de sa veste, en ressortant un vieux mobile qu'il approcha de son oreille non sans avoir au préalable appuyé sur l'une des touches.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonsoir, Kakashi Hatake ? Questionna une voix féminine.

- Bingo.

- Je travaille à l'hôpital de Godaïme, nous avons reçu il y à tout juste quelques heures un adolescent répondant au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa. Etes-vous bien son tuteur ?

Kakashi fronça les sourcils en se calant mieux le contre mur derrière lui.

- C'est exact. Il va bien ? S'enquit-il, la voix teintée d'inquiétude.

- Sachez qu'il est hors de danger, se hâta de répondre l'infirmière. Un automobiliste nous l'a amené en fin d'après-midi, votre fils a fait une … overdose de cocaïne.

- Ah … murmura Kakashi.

- Vous ne semblez pas surpris, ce ne serait pas la première ...

- Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa abruptement l'inspecteur.

- Oui. Pouvez-vous passé à l'hôpital pour signer les papiers ?

- Hn, je serais-là dans une vingtaine de minutes … sur ce, bonne fin de journée à vous.

Il ferma sans plus attendre son portable, ignorant royalement les salutations de son interlocutrice. Il écrasa violemment sa cigarette contre le mur « fait chier » Puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment hospitalier.

- Bonsoir, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Sasuke Uchiwa s'il vous plaît ? Demanda l'inspecteur en détaillant des yeux l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

- Faites-vous partie de sa famille ? L'interrogea la secrétaire, cachée derrière un épais comptoir.

- J'suis son père adoptif, répondit-il évasivement, son regard fixé sur les quelques personnes assises qui attendaient patiemment qu'un médecin s'occupe de leur cas.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, répéta sérieusement la jeune femme en parcourant des yeux son écran. Chambre 212 au troisième étage. Par contre, son actuel médecin en charge souhaiterait vous ...

- Merci bien. Souffla l'inspecteur en partant.

Il grimpa les trois étages à pieds, n'étant pas d'humeur à se faire bousculer dans un ascenseur bondé. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé et l'odeur chimique lui donnaient la nausée, le personnel hospitalier l'envie de suicide et les malades le besoin de meurtre. _« Non décidément il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux »_. Il s'engagea enfin dans la dernière ligne droite, un long couloir. Cependant alors qu'il le traversait son attention fut attirée par une porte ouverte aux trois quarts. A l'intérieur, une frêle jeune fille en bien mauvaise état, assise dans un lit aux draps trop blancs, mirait envieusement le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait derrière sa fenêtre. Elle leva doucement son bras valide, étira ses longs doigts fins tentant désespérément d'attraper la … Lune ? Quelques larmes, certaines de sang coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. _« Pathétique » _Pensa amèrement l'inspecteur en tournant les talons. _« Oh kami-sama, pourquoi mettre tant d'acharnement à ruiner nos vies déjà si misérables ? »_

Cette impression fataliste ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son protégé.

- Qu'as-tu donc encore fait Sasuke ? Murmura-t-il douloureusement en s'approchant du corps immobile du jeune garçon, enfoui sous un amas de draps. Seuls dépassaient ses maigres bras, troués par quelques perfusions, et son visage, en partie recouvert par un masque transparent lui procurant de quoi respirer. Il serra les poings notant d'autres traces de son overdose : son teint excessivement pâle s'opposant avec les poches noirâtres qui s'étaient formées en-dessous de ses yeux clos; son visage d'ange fatigué par la dureté de la vie, ses traits fins tirés par l'épuisement, ses sourcils qui se froncent de tant à autre et les petits gémissements étouffés que laisse filtrer le masque. Kakashi s'assit doucement sur l'un des côtés du lit puis observa l'adolescent. D'un geste tendre il ébouriffa la chevelure brune, sentant son coeur se serrer en remarquant que le malade ne réagissait pas pour le repousser comme à son habitude.

Lui qui pensait pourtant que la situation s'était arrangée, que le brun reprenait du poil de la bête et recommençait à vivre comme un gamin de son âge, que l'extasie et autres stupéfiants infects faisaient partis intégrale du passé. Il sentait à présent dans sa bouche le goût amer de la déception et du regret. Avait-il été si aveugle ? Non ... non, la vérité était qu'il s'était lui même bandé les yeux et bouché les oreilles. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait bien remarqué des changements chez son fils adoptif … mais des évolutions néfastes … il avait voulu croire naïvement que ce n'était qu'un coup de blues, une baisse d'énergie. Et voilà où sa profonde débilité l'avait conduit : dans cet hôpital. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Simplement par pur égoïsme, par peur que son bonheur naissant ne s'écroule. Alors, il avait fait la sourde oreille, s'enfonçant dans sa vision utopique de la réalité. Mais, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, Sasuke avait choisi une fois encore la facilité. Comment un adolescent d'apparence si forte pouvait caché un être si fragile … pourquoi replongeait-il systématiquement dans le passé alors que le présent lui ouvrait ses portes … pourquoi choisissait-il la fuite perpétuelle au lieu d'affronter ses démons ? Kakashi pouvait la voir maintenant, cette peur qui habitait son protégé et l'empêchait d'avancer, l'étouffant dans une étreinte possessive. Une main … voilà ce dont le garçon avait besoin … pas une main menaçante .. pas une main ferme qui le trainerait contre son gré dans le « droit chemin », … mais une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever … un appuis pour avancer vers la lumière. Et cette main serait la sienne, pas celle d'un autre .. oui, il ne serait pas le ponton pour amarrer mais … la bouée qui empêcherait l'adolescent de couler dans la mer de ses souffrances ...

Prochainement : Les Ténèbres dans ton coeur blessé. 


	5. Fuire

_J'ai dû être une paresseux dans une autre vie ..._

**Chapitre 5: Fuire**

**Flash Back : **

- Niiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, s'exaspéra bruyamment un petit ange brun au teint neige en reprenant laborieusement sa respiration.  
Tournant frénétiquement sa petite caboche de droite à gauche et de haut en bas pour inspecter le moindre recoin des fourrés, le bambin arborait une visage rayonnant de bonheur. Infatigable, il parcourait la forêt depuis maintenant presque une demie heure. Soudain, ses grands yeux encres s'éclairèrent d'une lueur amusée alors qu'un sourire attendrissant étirait ses fines lè stoppa sa course devant un immense chêne à l'écorce foncée dont les solides branches, parsemées de diverses feuilles, semblaient vouloir touchées le ciel. Le brunet croisa ses bras sur son torse et commença à tapoter le sol de son pied dans une attitude de franche bouderie.

- Nii-san, appela-t-il de sa voix légèrement aigu en gonflant ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement, tu triches. Je ne peux pas ...

Le bonhomme se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées alors qu'il s'approchait de l'écorce de l'arbre. Il y apposa ses menottes de porcelaine et commença à grimper impatiemment. Arrivé à une hauteur relativement élevée, son pied buta contre une branche traitresse qu'il tentait d'enjamber. Surpris et inexpérimenté, il sentit son corps partir en arrière et chuter dans le vide.

- Niiiiiiiiiiiii-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Hurla-t-il en fermant ses yeux, effrayé.

Deux bras chauds et musclés le réceptionnèrent brutalement et l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte violente.

- Otouto no baka, entendit-il souffler au creux de son oreille.

Le cascadeur d'un jour papillonna des paupières.

- Nii-san ? S'étonna-t-il en faisant voyager son regard du haut de l'arbre au visage de son aîné.

- Qui d'autres ? L'interrogea doucement celui-ci. Inconscient tu aurais pu te blesser. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas caché là-haut idiot.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

Non sans difficulté, le brun ouvrit ses yeux, papillonnant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière matinale du soleil.

- Je ne vous critique pas Kakashi-san, seulement ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est amené ici pour cause d'overdose.

Intrigué par cette voix qui lui était étrangère, il se releva en position assise dans le lit aux draps immaculés, faisant craquer ses membres ankylosés. Il ébouriffa d'un geste lent ses cheveux pour leur redonner forme, encore sous le joug des brumes du sommeil.

- Je le sais bien, croyez-moi.

Reconnaissant la voix de son tuteur, le jeune brun cessa tout mouvement, à l'exception qu'il continua à remuer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette impression d'avoir la bouche pâteuse.

- Il faut remédier à la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela en va de sa vie.

**Sa vie ?** Qu'est-ce que ce docteur constipé en avait à foutre de **SA** vie ? Pas grand chose, lui souffla une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui.

- Que proposez-vous ?

De me foutre une paix royale ? Pensa naïvement le brun en fixant la porte entrouverte derrière laquelle discutaient librement les deux adultes.

- Il ne respecte aucune règle et ne semble pas plus se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes. En étant laxiste, vous l'incitez à continuer dans cette voie de débauche.

Débauche, rien que ça ? S'amusa l'adolescent en faisant rouler ses épaules vers l'arrière. Ecoutant toujours d'une oreille attentive l'échange vocale, il inspecta la longue blouse blanche sans bouton qui recouvrait son corps et les différent tuyaux qui le reliaient à diverses machines.

- Il faut sévir, Kakashi-san. C'est triste à dire mais il faut sévir. Peut-être même envisager l'intégration dans une école spécialisée.

Rien que ça ? Répondit mentalement le patient en souriant narquoisement.

- Il refusera d'y aller.

"Bingo" approuva-t-il en s'extirpant silencieusement de ses draps.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que son avis comptait.

Sasuke s'arrêta, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre encore cachée sous les draps, attendant la contestation de kakashi. Contestation qui ne vint pas, à son grand étonnement. Blessé, il termina ce qu'il avait commencé, enfila ses baskets noires qui trainaient au sol, un blue jean taille basse et une veste ébène trônant sur une chaise (sans doute déposés là par Kakashi) puis se dirigea furtivement vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.

- Il ne reste que cette solution, hein ?

La voix de son tuteur semblait résignée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se hâta de sortir sur l'étroite corniche. Habitué à ce genre de fuite,  
et rétablit de son overdose, il n'eut aucun problème à longer le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver une ouverture vers l'intérieur, le sol étant bien trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse sauter sans risque. Une fois à nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il adopta une attitude décontractée pour ne pas attirer l'oeil des patients ou du personnel hospitalier. Cependant, une infirmière rousse sembla le reconnaître puisqu'elle l'interpella par son prénom. Inquiet, il s'élança dans la direction opposée, bousculant sans remord ceux qui lui faisaient inconsciemment obstacle.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course poursuite, l'infirmière abandonna. Sans doute était-elle allée prévenir la sécurité, songea le fugitif sans arrêter de courir. Il se réfugia dans l'un des rares type endroits qu'il chérissait plus que tout : le toit. Un endroit élevé ... un endroit pour dominer ...

* * *

- Hinata .. mon petit bébé .., murmura tendrement Akane Hyûga en se séparant à regret de sa fille. Tu as mal quelque part ? L'interrogea-t-elle ensuite en caressant doucement sa joue.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, l'interrompit un jeune médecin en pénétrant dans la chambre. Mais je dois ..., continua-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, vous faire part des résultats des derniers examens.

Il posa son regard las sur le responsable légal de sa patiente, l'interrogeant muettement. Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête de bas en haut en soupirant bruyamment.

- Je vous en prie, faites votre travail, articula d'une voix faible son épouse en enserrant l'une des main de sa progéniture alitée.

Le médecin dévisagea un instant sa patiente, semblant chercher ses mots, s'accolla dos au mur en parcourant des yeux le porte document qu'il tenait dans ses bras puis débuta d'une voix morne.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le diagnostic a ... malheureusement changé, énonça-t-il précautionneusement en observant attentivement les réactions des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Nous pensions avoir réussit à stopper l'infection qui se propageait dans sa jambe mais il s'est avéré, suite à un examen récent, que nous nous trompions ...

A ces mots, Akane Hyûga hoqueta violemment tandis que son mari resta de marbre.

- Elle continue à gagner rapidement du terrain ... et ... écoutez, je ne suis pas de ceux qui tournent autour du pot des heures et des heures durant alors je vais être franc avec vous ... pour le bien être de votre enfant, il faut l'amputer de la jambe droite.

- Oh seigneur .. sanglota madame Hyûga en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- L'amputer ? Répéta mécaniquement Hiashi, les yeux dans le vague.

- C'est cela, oui, lui répondit l'urgentiste.

- Autrement ?

- Autrement l'infection continuera de se propager .. si elle atteint les organes vitaux, votre fille pourrait en mourir.

Hiashi acquiesça silencieusement en quittant la pièce d'un pas lent, suivit du médecin.

- Je-je ... je reviens ma puce, d'accord ? Murmura d'une voix tremblante Akane en délaissant le lit aux draps immaculés pour disparaître à vive allure dans le couloir.

Une fois seule, Hinata laissa libre court à ses larmes en se recroquevillant en position foetale. Et elle pleura. Seule dans cette chambre puant la maladie. Sur ce lit aux draps immaculés. Seule. Seule contre sa douleur. Contre sa honte. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses trop maigres alors que ses dents se plantaient dans ses genoux. Apaiser sa douleur par une autre ? Seul remède qu'il lui restait à présent, hormis son oeil pour pleurer.  
Maintenant affolée, la jeune fille s'extirpa maladroitement de ses draps étouffants puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le dédale de couloirs.  
Malgré sa jambe invalide, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les étages de l'hopital jusqu'à arriver dans le seul endroit où son coeur pourrait être un tant soit peu apaisé ... un lieu élevé ... surplombant ce monde en perdition ... un toit ...

_Je m'excuse pour mon retard. D'autant plus que ce chapitre est loin d'être satisfaisant, j'en suis bien consciente. J'espère tout de même vous revoir au prochain ^^_


	6. Sacrifier son Futur

_Bonjour / Bonsoir,_

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre et plus exactement du dernier.  
J'avais l'intention de faire une longue fanfiction à l'origine mais je ne pense en avoir encore le temps ni l'inspiration alors je préfère la finir ici plutôt que vous proposer une fanfiction qui restera sans doute inachevée ...

Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Sacrifier son futur pour le moment présent**

Plus qu'un pas. Plus qu'un seul petit pas et tout finirait. Un seul petit pas et tout disparaîtrait … Du haut de cet immeuble, Sasuke Uchiwa contemple le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, derrière les immenses gratte-ciel qui prolifèrent comme des champignons dans toute la ville. Son corps entier se met à trembler alors qu'il ose jeter un coup d'oeil vers le bas de l'édifice. Le passé est destiné, par nature, à être oublié mais, les séquelles qu'il engendre ne peuvent que s'estomper au fil du temps ... jamais s'effacer totalement. Si il était possible de revenir en arrière, les gens seraient-ils plus heureux ? Pouvoir réécrire le passé à sa guise, vivre et revivre le même instant ... pouvoir ressuciter un être cher ... serait-ce la seule solution pour vivre à jamais heureux, sans aucun remord ni regret ? Est-ce ainsi ? Si la réalité est telle, mourir semble la seule issue possible car jamais, jamais le passé ne pourra être changé et les morts ne quitteront jamais le royaume des âmes.

L'Uchiwa avance lentement son pieds gauche et grimpe agilement sur le rebord du toit. Son corps se contorsionne difficilement pour trouver une position correcte, en équilibre précaire sur le petit monticule de pierre. Il renifle, passe sa main en dessous de son nez pour l'essuyer brièvement puis lève son visage vers le ciel étoilé. Belle nuit pour dire adieu à la vie.

* * *

***Flash Back* **  
- Sasuke-chan ? Appela tendrement un jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au sourire radieux, réveille-toi mon ange, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. ITACHI ! Essaye de réveiller la marmotte à côté de toi, s'il te plaît mon ange.

Ledit Itachi soupira bruyamment puis tourna son visage vers son petit-frère, endormis sur le siège voisin. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le secoua quelques instants puis, constatant que sa startégie ne fonctionnait pas, décida d'y aller à la manière forte. Rapidement, il déposa ses doigts sur le joli museau de son cadet et lui pinça jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, manquant d'air ne se réveille en sursaut pour éloigner la main démoniaque de lui. Cependant, dans la manoeuvre, il s'écarta de son siège et fut violemment repoussé contre lui par la ceinture qui enserrait sa taille. Le souffle coupé, il arbora une moue attristée et regarda sa mère avec des yeux embués de larmes. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment avant de s'énerver contre son fils ainé.

- ITACHI ! La prochaine fois que tu n'entendras pas ton réveil sonner, j'userai de la même méthode pour te faire aller en cours !

Le sermonné avala difficilement sa salive, imaginant déjà la scène.

- Chérie, arrête de te retourner comme ça, tu vas finir par avoir envie de vomir.

Mme Uchiwa s'exécuta en se retournant vers l'avant, face au pare-brise. Sasuke, vexé, fit dos à son frère pour admirer le paysage qui défilait derrière sa vitre. Itachi, lui, ricana avant de faire de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche cet imbécile ? Maugréa le père de famille, assis à l'avant du véhicule, le volant entre les mains.

- Qui, papa ? Demanda Sasuke en se redressant.

Ledit "papa" désigna d'un signe de tête, un homme qui enjambait lentement la rambarde de sécurité séparant l'autoroute de la forêt. Brusquement, il se mit à courir vers la voie centrale, traversant, les yeux fermés, l'autoroute. Pour l'éviter, une voiture dévia sa trajectoire, pivotant sur elle-même. Voyant cela, le père Uchiwa appuya le plus fort qu'il pu sur la pédale de frein alors qu'à l'arrière ses enfants hurlaient de peur. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, la capot avant de son véhicule heurta celui de la voiture arrêtée en travers de la route, et, par effet domino, une autre automobile percuta de plein fouet la voiture des Uchiwa, l'éjectant vers le ravin qui longeait l'autoroute. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, le titulaire du véhicule sentit celui-ci se retourner sur lui-même et dégringoler vers le fond de la fausse ...

***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

On ne peut revenir en arrière. Jamais.

Et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher, la nuit, dans ses rêves les plus intimes, d'en fantasmer. Mais, dès que les rayons du soleil traversent les épais rideaux de sa chambre, tout disparaît. Ne reste plus que l'implacable réalité. Et il en souffre, dieu seul sait à quel point. Chaque jour. Chaque heure. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Et il en meurs. Le petit garçon souriant innocemment a disparu. Il est mort dans cet accident. Avec sa famille. Seule persiste une coquille vide qui erre sans but. Sans volonté. Ses sentiments sont factices, il joue la comédie car il sait, il sait au fond de lui que la seule chose qu'il lui reste aujourd'hui est le désespoir. La solitude le retient captif. Elle le poursuit, l'isole. Au fil du temps, il s'est même habitué à sa présence. Elle est sa seule alliée, une partie de lui et ce malgré la présence et les efforts répétés de son tuteur. La joie, le bonheur, l'amour, toutes ces sensations, il les a oublié depuis longtemps. Son coeur est fané. Même si Kakashi refuse de l'admettre telle est l'implacable réalité. La cocaïne, l'extasy, il en a assez. Elles ne lui apportent qu'un moment de répit éphémère et le retour à la vraie vie se fait de jour en jour plus douloureux. Et, à l'heure actuelle, il n'a plus la force nécessaire pour se relever à nouveau. La vie l'empoisonne.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sauter, il entend, derrière lui, la porte du toit claquer bruyamment. Intrigué, il se retourne. Son regard croise instantanément celui noir de tristesse d'une jeune fille épuisée, se tenant comme elle le peut sur l'une de ses jambes, l'autre pendant négligemment. Son oeil gauche est couvert par un cache-oeil rose et sa respiration semble difficile. Le long de ses joues coulent librement un flot interminable de larmes.  
Les deux adolescents s'observent en chiens de faïence, tout deux ayant compris l'intention de l'autre. Nul besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un échange de regard suffit. Le désespoir, chacun peut le lire dans le regard fatigué de l'autre.

L'un a vécu l'enfer de la solitude, l'autre ne veut pas le vivre.

A cet instant, ces deux adolescent ne veulent que croire en la folie appelée "maintenant".  
Ils veulent détruire la vérité, voler vers un monde moins sombre, vers un monde où la vie aurait un sens.  
Sacrifier son futur pour le présent, telle est leur décision.

La fillette s'approche de lui et monte à son tour sur le rebord du toit.  
Une boule se fait sentir au creux de l'estomac de l'Uchiwa. Elle grossit à mesure que sa tête se penche vers l'avant. La peur ? Il jette une oeillade en direction de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Non, l'excitation. Le peu de peur qu'il ressentait s'est envolé à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il n'est pas seul. Et ce constat fait naître en lui une douce chaleur.

Ils ne se connaissent pas mais la présence de l'autre leur est réconfortante. Et, à cet instant, c'est la seule chose qui leur importe.

Ils lèvent tout deux leurs bras à la verticale, ferment leurs yeux et, bercés par le son de leurs respirations chaotiques, avancent leurs pieds tremblants vers le vide ...

THE END ~


End file.
